Among the hydraulic brake systems installed on the vehicles, for example, like a system disclosed in the following Patent Document 1, there is a brake system generating a hydraulic brake force on the basis of not an operation force which a driver applies to a brake operating member but a pressure of brake fluid which is generated by a high-pressure-source device including a hydraulic pump etc.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2008-24098